And Eve Was Weak (Guinevere Arzonia's theme)
Song: And Eve Was Weak *''Origin: Carrie (musical)'' *''Composor: Michael Gore'' *''Lyrics: Dean Pitchford'' *''Character: Guinevere Arzonia'' *''Storyline: LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow '' ''Music Video'' Lyrics Margaret (Carrie): Bow your head and pray, woman. And God made Eve from the rib of Adam, and Eve was weak and loosed the raven on the world. (Mama, it's not my fault.) And the raven was called sin. And God visited Eve with a curse, and the curse was the curse of blood. Say it woman. And God made Eve from Adam's Rib And Eve was weak. (Mama, how could I know?) And Eve was weak. And Eve was weak. (Why didn't you tell me?) And God made Eve to bear the curse. The curse of blood, (It's not a curse.) The curse of blood. (Ms. Gardner said it's something all girls go through.) The curse of blood. (You should have told me!) You're a woman now! Pray to heaven for your wicked soul! The raven came to plague the world, Its name was sin (It's not a sin) Its name was sin (Oh, Mama, it's not a sin) Its name was sin, Begin! And lust was how the sin began The sin was man (I don't understand) Well understand (No!) The sin was man (What have I done?) God has seen your sinning, Just beginning Pray for your salvation From Damnation Pray or He will burn you He will burn you The seed conveys the power And it's come again (Mama, what is the seed?) It's come again (Don't you care) It's come again (That I started to bleed?) Until the seed is crushed The power never ends It never ends It never ends (Mama, I was so scared and they all stared Then I started crying I thought I was dying Mama!) Have you no sense of shame? (Please don't hurt me) Pray for mercy, get down on your knees. (Please don't hurt me) Satan's staking his claim 'Cause your soul is a hole of disease I can see you inside (Don't believe with your eyes) Full of sin, full of pride! (Those are lies, Mama, lies!) That's how Lucifer fell (Mama, how could I know?) And you're headed for Hell I won't let you go! (Mama, let me go!) Heaven hates a sinner! Hates a sinner (I'm not a sinner) Save your soul from burning (Mama, stop it's burning!) God, she's burning (Stop it's burning!) Pray or (No! Mama, please!) He will burn you (Stop!) He will burn you And God made Eve from Adam's Rib And Eve was weak. And Eve was weak. And I was weak. I prayed this day would never come, I should have known, I should have known, Now I'm alone. I'm so afraid Oh Lord, I've seen this power before The flesh is weak and I implore Father, don't forsake her Father, take her Cleanse and purify her With the fire And the power And the glory Forever, And ever, And ever, Amen! Category:Music of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Character Themes Category:Story Themes Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Death Arc Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Sabbat Clan Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Eckidina Arc Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga 2nd Season - Haunting Past Sub Arc Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Horsemen Saga - Death Arc: Death's Return Sub Arc Category:CIS Productions' Music